


In Tune

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fisting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Dysfunction, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock enjoy an active sex life despite Spock's impotence.</p><p>Original prompt: "Normal" Sex... For a Vulcan: Spock might not be able to have an erection outside of Pon Farr, but he does feel pleasure normally and his fingers are much more sensitive anyway. Normal nightly sex for Jim and Spock has Kirk being fingered then fisted by his bondmate. This is not something new to them (i.e. most fisting fics) but part of their normal sex routine.</p><p>The Spock/Jim/Bones is implied to take place in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a short fisting PWP for [info]st_xi_kink_meme, but I got a little carried away. ;) This is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written, but I'm not ashamed of it. In fact, I'm rather proud. Enjoy! All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Spock pushed both Jim’s hands above his head, resting them against the pillow, while ordering, “Leave them there.”

Jim did as he was told and did not move his hands. In this, he easily gave up control, though he wanted nothing more than to touch Spock.

As Spock reached into the bag and pulled something out, the glint of metal in the light had Jim drawing in a deep breath. It was bigger than the last one, which he hadn’t thought he could take, however, Spock had proven him wrong. The stretch had been exquisite, though he wasn’t sure if he could take more than he had already, having felt more full than he’d ever thought possible.

When Spock held it out for his inspection, Jim felt his heart start to race as he took in its size. It was damn near the size of his pinky. His cock jerked in excitement, while he tensed at thought of the wonderful torture it would be once inside. When Spock had told him what he wanted, Jim hadn’t thought it was possible, but now Jim knew that it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Spock set the bit of metal aside and grasped Jim’s cock with one hand causing Jim to shudder delicately, as he rose to full hardness. Jim hissed as Spock gentling tugged on his foreskin before slipping underneath, lightly tracing the sensitive head of his cock. The tip of Spock’s finger caught on the leaking slit, and that was enough to cause Jim’s foreskin to retract fully, exposing the gleaming glans. As the other hand produce the syringe and carefully inserted it into his piss slit before pushing the plunger down, the shudder became a full body shake. It was like ejaculating backwards and the coolness of the lube was a shock to his sensitive skin. When the syringe was empty, Spock set it aside before reaching for the toy. Carefully coating it lube, he placed it against the tip of Jim’s cock.

“Oh, God,” Jim moaned taking in the impossible sight. It couldn’t fit, wouldn’t fit. There was no way he could stretch that much. But Spock had proven him wrong before and would do so again.

Spock squeezed his cock, causing a trickle of lube to bubble forth. Then slowly he circled it against the head of Jim’s cock before lining up the tapered end of the plug with the slit and lightly nudging, teasing at first and then with more pressure. This wasn’t like the first ones they used. It was too big to just let it sink in with gravity. No with this, there was a real stretch, just this side of pain, and Jim gritted his teeth against the sudden desire to call a stop to this.

But Spock suddenly eased off, leaving just the very tip inside, stretching his urethra impossibly wide. Jim trusted Spock implicitly in this. There was a definite bonus to having a touch telepath for a lover. Spock was more in tune with Jim’s limits than Jim himself was as he had proven on more than one occasion when he was sure he couldn’t take anymore. Spock knew what he could take and what he couldn't take. And if Spock said he could take this, Jim knew he could even though his body might not quite believe it at the moment.

“Spock,” Jim breathed, a little broken.

Spock’s eyes raise and lock with his, never once looking away as he put pressure on the plug again.

“Tell me how it feels, Jim,” Spock said.

Jim groaned. Spock always wanted him to talk during this when he was luckily if he could string two thoughts together. “Shit, Spock. Hurts. Ugh. Burns,” Jim hissed. “But so good. So full. Fuck.” A sheen of sweat broke out across his skin and he began panting. “More. Please.”

Dropping his eyes to take in the progress, he abruptly closed his eyes with a groan as he realized the plug was barely inside. There was still a good three, maybe four inches left to go. Seeing his flesh stretched so tightly around the metal sent his senses reeling, unable to believe that he could stretch that much, unable to believe that he wanted it and it felt so good despite the burn. It was a good pain and he wanted more of it, needed more of it. The fact that Spock took pleasure out of it played no small role in his own enjoyment.

One of Spock’s hand suddenly rested against Jim’s lower abdomen, weaving through the short hair there, and he didn’t understand why until Spock fucking _twisted_. His muscles tensed and he threw back his head as a moan was wrenched from him. His hips twitched and he would have thrust up against the intrusion if not for the firm hand holding him in place, stilling the desperate need to roll his hips.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” It started as a whimper and ending in an almost howl as the damned plug practically corkscrewed itself into his cock. “Oh God!”

“I am not God.”

Jim could practically hear the smirk that accompanied the amused statement. “Spock, please,” he begged, wanting it to stop, wanting more, just _wanting_ period.

And Spock gave it to him. Reaching up, Spock slipped his finger into the silver ring in his peaked nipple – the result of a drunken dare that Jim had decided to keep – giving it a harsh twist and pull, causing him to gasp and arch up, his balls pulling up tight. But the momentary distraction, the sweet abuse to his sensitive nipple, was enough for Spock to seat the plug fully inside of him, the ring fitting tightly behind the ridge of his cock.

His back bowed so tight that the only parts of him that remained on the bed were his heels and shoulders, the rest of him arched high of the bed, hips thrusting helpless against the air. Overwhelmed, his body didn’t know what to make of the conflicting sensations, the pleasure and pain so close together that they were almost impossible to tell apart, and it almost pushed him over the edge.

Almost.

He cried out, helpless, desperately wanting to come, his balls quivering and pulled up tightly against his body, but it wasn’t enough. And when he finally collapsed boneless and panting, but still rock hard and aching, he let out a sob knowing this was just the beginning, and he wanted so much more.

Through it all Spock knelt silent by his side, his hands never leaving Jim’s sweat soaked skin, tenderly petting him as he relaxed minutely and gained control of his breathing. “You have done so well. You’re so beautiful stretched wide for me. Soon I will be able to slip inside that part of you as well.”

Jim whimpered at the words, knowing he would do it too. He couldn’t help but squirm at Spock’s continued ministrations, his nerve endings turned on high after the near orgasm, his body one giant pool of sensation that was almost painful.

Frowning in disappointment as Spock pulled away and stood, it fell away as he realized he was just getting the lube. That caused him to shudder again, the thought of what was to come. Jim took the moment to examine Spock’s frame. If someone had to him a year ago that he’d be bonded to Spock, he would have laughed in their face. If they’d said he’d let Spock do the things he does to him, Jim probably would have punched them.

However, over nine months after Spock’s pon farr that’s exactly where he was. He still couldn’t believe it. The sight of Spock’s long form, tall and thin and sleek, yet deceptively muscular and strong, stirred a warmth that pooled in his chest. But what truly drew his attention was the limp flesh that lay between those strong thighs. Erect or soft it was a thing of beauty. He couldn’t help feel a sense of regret that it would be over six years before he experienced it’s magnificence in full hardness again.

While Jim had known that Vulcans did not engage in intercourse except during pon farr, he had assumed it was by choice. He hadn’t realized it was because they were impotent outside of pon farr. Feeling Jim’s dismay, Spock had proven to him than and there that just because he was unable to achieve an erection did not mean that he was unable to feel sexual desire.

In Jim’s mind, erection, ejaculation, and orgasm had all linked. However, he’d quickly learn that they need not be. While Spock had not achieved an erection and did not ejaculate, as Jim had sucked on Spock’s quiescent flesh, their fingers twisting together, he had felt such pleasure through the bond that it left no doubt in his mind that Spock had indeed orgasmed.

That did not mean that Jim had instantly gotten over his discomfort, feeling that his excessive libido was pushing Spock do things that he did not really wish to do. Spock had just scoffed and called him illogical, and had once again proven to Jim that he did indeed feel desire and his arousal was neither nonexistent nor diminished with his inability to achieve erections.

The day that Spock had achieved orgasm whilst Jim sucked his fingers was the day that their sex life changed. It had shocked them both, but Spock more so than Jim. They had known his hands had been especially sensitive due to his nature as a touch telepath, but they had not realized just how sensitive they were. When aroused, Spock’s hands were as sensitive, if not more so, than his penis.

Before then their sex life hadn’t exactly been ‘vanilla,’ but after it definitely took a turn to the wild side. And considering Jim’s experience, that was saying a lot.

The toys that they’d used briefly had quickly been set aside and replace by Spock’s fingers and, despite Jim’s trepidation, eventually his fist, something he’d never thought he’d experience, but something he found he enjoyed just as much as Spock did. The first day that Spock brought out a sound and explained what he was going to do with it, Jim had almost balked, but Spock had never done anything to hurt him before, so if Spock said he could take it, he could. And he did. And he’d loved every minute of it.

Jim was pulled out of his memories when something cool nudged against his anus. Jim’s eyes snapped to Spock and he pulled his legs up without urging, spreading himself wide for Spock’s inspection. Seeing Spock so focused on him had embarrassed him at first, but he’d quickly gotten over it as he realized how cherished he was. There was also the added bonus that it made him hot, realizing that he had such an effect on the Vulcan.

Spock circled his entrance slowly, unhurriedly, causing Jim to squirm and try to push down, wanting Spock in him, but he froze as the movement suddenly brought his attention back to his plugged cock, as if he could forget it, every movement causing it to shift slightly, making it impossible to ignore. Spock tapped the end of the plug in his cock, and Jim bucked.

“Fuck,” Jim hisses as the vibrations traveled down his cock and across his body. It was like having a lightning rod in his prick, sending random jolts of pleasure and pain across his senses.

The lube quickly warmed against his sensitive skin, and he grinned, remembering where he’d gotten it. Bones had balked when Jim had enlightened as to what the lube was for. Bones had sputtered before abruptly turning and entering the store room. A minute later he had returned with a bottle that he explain contained a muscle relaxant and a local anesthetic. It’ll also…” Bones had paused a moment suddenly blushing, “…keep you tight.”

Jim had laughed, never having seen Bones so uncomfortable before, but a part of him reveled in the flash of lust that had crossed Bones’ face before the doctor could hide it. Jim had wondered if Bones possibly shared his crush. And Jim had of course shared the encounter with Spock.

Gasping at the sudden sharp sting on his ass, Jim’s eyes flew up to meet Spock’s and those eyes were dark with lust and passion, but also possession.

“Hands and knees, Captain,” Spock ordered.

Shit, Jim thought, realizing that Spock was jealous. But a small part of him took thrill in it, knowing that he could have such an effect on his Vulcan mate. Spock knew that he was faithful, would never stray, but it was fun to tease him, to try and get him to lose control. Given their bond, and how Jim didn’t even attempt to block his end, Spock could easily feel what he was feeling, and giving their current position with Spock’s hands on him, he could read what he was thinking as well.

Another quick slap to his ass set Jim in motion as he realized he hadn’t moved yet. Rolling over, Jim climbed to his hands and knees, spreading them wide, fighting the urge to thrust against the air or even drop down and rut against the sheets as his movement made the plug seem to grow larger in him. In the end, he fought it, squeezing his pelvic muscles, causing his cock to jump, hitting his stomach before he finally forced himself to relax with a full body tremor.

Jim could feel the weight of Spock’s hot stare on him as he took in Jim’s exposed form. He could also feel the appreciation through the bond, and it was unlike anything he’d experienced with anyone else. He’d never felt so valued, so loved with anyone else.

Jim sighed at the sensation of Spock’s hands firmly pressing firmly into the muscles of his shoulders, slowly trailing down his back, moving under him to squeeze briefly tug at his nipple rings before continuing down across his stomach, threading his fingers through the curly hair he found there. Moaning as Spock completely bypassed his arching cock but instead moved around to grasp his ass cheeks, he pushed back into massaging hands as they spread him wide. He should have felt exposed, but he didn’t. Nothing was too intimate or out of bounds with Spock.

Spock’s hands dropped lower, barely touching as they slid down the inside of his thighs, causing Jim to tremble as Spock nudged him, wanting him to spread wide. And he did, sinking lower, his back arching to accommodate the new position.

Jim knew the time for teasing was over as Spock's fingers trailed between his ass cheeks, one suddenly delving inside him and unerringly seeking out the spongy area that was Jim's prostate. He pushed back against the intrusion, wanting more, needing more. Another finger slid in quickly after before they began scissoring apart, twisting and turning, stretching him open.

The third finger was where the real stretching started. Three of Spock’s fingers were thicker than some men’s cocks. Of course Jim couldn’t have picked a lover that wanted to fist him that had small hands. Spock’s hands were bigger than most, and his fists were massive. They had of coursed worked their way up, stretching Jim slowly with bigger toys, more fingers. The one time he’d had a smart idea and worn a butt plug during his shift to help speed things up had almost ended in humiliation. After that he’d left the play to his quarters and non-work hours.

He whined in protest as Spock’s fingers suddenly left him. Spock’s free hand trailed soothingly down his back, and Jim needn’t have worried as Spock’s fingers returned moments later, bearing a large quantity of lube that he worked inside of him. The slickness should have been gross, but it just caused Jim to shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Feeling the slight trembling of Spock’s hand on his body, feeling the need, lust, and love through the bond, Jim knew that neither of them were going to last much longer. Spock wouldn’t hurt him of course, but this was going to be intense and he was going to really feel it afterwards.

Three fingers slipped back inside easily, aided by the slickness of the lube and its muscle relaxant quality. They ghosted over his insides, setting nerve endings ablaze but never touching his prostate. The hand that was stroking his back moved between his shoulder blades and pressed down, leaving Jim no choice but to drop his chest to the bed, his back bowing sharply. Hugging a pillow under his head, Spock’s hand traced that graceful curve before moving down to circle around his stretched hole, gathering up excess lube that had leaked out, before snaking another finger in, finally pushing against his prostate.

Shifting slightly to widen his stance even father, Jim pushed back hoping to urge Spock to go faster, clenching down around those fingers, smiling at Spock’s sudden hiss, then releasing one of his own as Spock milked his prostate, pressing firmly and then let up in rapid succession, making his cock feel like he had to piss and come all at once. His balls ached, heavy with come, wanting nothing more than to explode. His cock throbbed with the buildup of pressure as his precome found its escape blocked by the plug.

His mind was pulled away from his cock and back to his ass, hissing as Spock slide another finger in to the last knuckle. Now with three fingers of one hand and two from another in Jim, Spock hooked his and pulled slowly, steadily, stretching his wide open until he felt the rush of cool air against his heated inside and knew that Spock could see right inside him. Another finger slipped in, spreading him wider still, and Jim gritted his teeth as his balls pulled tight, the sudden need to come overtaking him, causing his cock to jerk, which in turn made the plug move, causing him to jerk more, creating a cycle which didn’t help things at all. Dammit, he didn’t want to come yet, not until Spock’s hand was fully inside him, but he could feel himself begin to thicken in preparation, and knew that it was just a matter of seconds before it would happen.

One of Spock’s hands suddenly slipped free, causing Jim to gasp at the feeling. He was sure it was over until Spock’s fist suddenly encircled his balls and jerked them down, causing Jim to gasp at the unexpected pain. Jim’s world narrowed suddenly to his cock, balls, and ass, and for a moment he was afraid it had been too late. But Spock being as in tune with Jim’s body as he was, knew precisely how much he could take, and exactly when he reached the point of no going back.

Jim couldn’t bite back the sob of frustration, his cock dancing in denial, wanting to come so bad, but not yet, it wasn’t time.

“Soon, Jim,” Spock comforted.

A fourth finger was added, and Jim keened as they slipped in up to Spock’s knuckles. This was the difficult part, the stretch that he both dreaded and wished for as the thickest part of Spock’s hand lay just ahead. Despite the numerous times they had done this, Jim’s body never quiet believed that Spock would fit, that he could stretch so much. But every time he’d been proven wrong, shown that he could stretch that much, stretch that much and more, stretch impossibly wide.

Jim can’t stop the noises he’s making, dirty little _obscene_ sounds that would have embarrassed him in any other situation, as Spock sinks in deep, half of his palm now breaching Jim, his thumb stroking against the thinly stretched flesh. Jim’s head rolled wildly and he tried to raise his ass even higher as he pushed back, begging for more, needing to be full, needing to feel that oneness that happened when Spock was inside him, so incredibly close to a meld, yet so different.

His pierced nipples rubbed exquisitely against the sheets, and Spock’s free hand closed over his throbbing cock, causing him to gasp and sob. It was too much, his flesh too sensitive, and Spock, feeling this, abruptly let go. He sobbed despite the relief, wanting more of the sweet torture, needing to come so badly. With the sudden loss of that sensation, his world shrank down to Spock’s hand slowly working itself deeper into his ass. Spock’s free hand reached up to grasp Jim’s own, twining their fingers together, and Jim squeezed hard at Spock’s next action, causing them both to gasp.

Spock suddenly tucked in his thumb, and then the rest of his hand slid rapidly inside of him, his asshole closing tightly around his wrist, a relief though he was still held wide open. Spock’s palm pressed directly against his prostate and his muscles spasmed, unsure if they were trying to push him out or pull him deeper.

Spock _wiggled_ his fingers, and Jim’s passage went wild, contracting uncontrollably against the unusual stimulation.

“Fuck,” Jim hissed out, feeling Spock’s pleasure from the sensation. “Fuck,” he moaned again as those long fingers suddenly curled over his thumb, creating a fist, spreading him even wider still. “Fu—“ Spock pushed even deeper, causing Jim to exhale explosively. “—ck”

“Such language is unbecoming of a starship Captain, Jim,” Spock’s normally even tone was deep and roughened with passion.

Jim’s brain was so focused on the sex that he doesn’t have enough spare brain cells to snark back. All he could do was feel as Spock slid even farther in, so far that it felt like his whole arm had to be inside of him, deep under his ribcage, close enough to touch his heart, though he knew that that was physically impossible without either great physical damage or a lot of body modification, which he was _NOT_ ever going to ask Bones for.

Twisting to look over his shoulder and reaching back to feel, he shuddered as he lightly traced against the spread rim of his asshole, still amazed that he could stretch so far without damage and that his body could recover after such a workout. In reality, Jim had only taken a few inches past Spock’s wrist, not even halfway up his forearm, but it still looked impossible, like it shouldn’t fit. But fit it did, and it felt so good at the same time.

Jim moaned in disappointment as Spock began to pull out, gasping when the flare of his fist threatened to spread him unbearably wide, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. No, he was so fucking _huge_. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, and he didn’t. He just held himself there, spreading Jim open, but threatening to do so much more. He pulled back ever so slightly more and the pressure increased tenfold, causing Jim to clench tightly around him, ignoring the sharp spike of pain, scared of the stretch but wanting it too. It was both a threat and a promise, but not for tonight as Spock sank back in.

Spock’s fingers straightened again, and he pulled all the way out.

“No,” Jim sobbed in protest. “Please. Please. Please,” he begged.

But Spock wasn’t done with him, and rapidly entered him again, stretched him again before pulling out. This was repeated again, and again, and again, until Jim felt his muscles give, worn out from the stimulus, unable to do anything but flutter around Spock’s hand.

Feeling this, Spock sank in deep, his fist once against curling into a fist. Leaning forward, he licked the salt of the skin of Jim’s thigh. "Imagine if Dr. McCoy could see you now, all wanton and needy. Would he join us, Jim? Would he stretch you even farther?"

Jim’s eyes widened at words, at the fact that Spock would event suggest such a thing, then keened as the image hit him, at how fucking hot it would be to share this with both his mate and his best friend. And then Spock traced the edges of his stretched hole.

No way, Jim thought.

But he did it, working two more fingers inside next to his first, stretching Jim more than he’d ever been stretched before, while rubbing his knuckles over Jim’s prostate.

Jim’s word exploded. His balls drew up impossibly tight, trying to sink into his body, and his cock jerked widely as the cum built up behind the plug, and for one moment, he was afraid it was too much, that the plug was too big, but he screamed as his urethra suddenly gave, expanding that tiny amount to relieve the pressure and let it escape around the plug. It didn’t come out in spurts, but rather it just oozed out, a huge amount, a continuous flow that formed a puddle under him on the bed and seemed to be never-ending. It was amazing, and impossible, and felt so fucking good, and it kept going on, and on, and on, as Spock kept pushing against his prostate.

It was in that instant that he realized that it was Spock’s pleasure he was feeling as well, that they were feeding each other to higher levels of arousal, his spasming passage having finally set Spock off.

When it finally ended, Jim collapsed on his stomach, but his hips instantly shot back up, and he hissed as his sore cock made contact with the sheets. He hissed again, and was matched by Spock’s own, as he finally pulled his hand free of Jim, leaving him feeling deliciously sore, but horribly empty.

“Do you need a plug?” Spock asked.

“No, not tonight,” Jim said sleepily.

Spock wiped off his hand on the towel set aside for just the occasion. He then carefully wiped against Jim’s red and puffy hole, causing him to twitch and pull away. He rolled to his side as Spock directed, and couldn’t stop the whimper that escape him as Spock finally pulled the plug free from his cock, and the remaining cum leaked out of him.

“Should I call the doctor?”

Spock’s voice startled him. “What? No, I’m fine. You know that.”

“I did not state for medical assistance.”

Jim didn’t understand what he was meaning at first, but at the visual Spock sent across the bond his eyes went wide and his spent cock twitched as he realized _exactly_ what Spock was implying. Swallowing thickly, he stated, “No not tonight.”

 _But another night_ was left unspoken but clearly understood.

After a quick shower and change of sheets they were snuggled next to each other on the bed, Jim draped across Spock’s chest, his head tucked in the crook of his neck.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked, really needing to know, worried that Spock would feel that he was forcing this on him.

Spock did not even both opening his eyes, but Jim felt his gentle amusement and love. “I would not have suggested it if I was not. Sleep,” he ordered.

And Jim did, lulled into sleep by Spock’s presence, his exhausted body and mind quickly pulling him into a deep slumber.


End file.
